


The Sherlock AO3 Fandom Drinking Game

by The_Burnt_Lantern



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fandom Drinking Game - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Multi, Play this when reading another Fanfic, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Burnt_Lantern/pseuds/The_Burnt_Lantern
Summary: This is for those nights where you just want to have fun, read some fanfiction, and get very wasted (If you are under 21, drink soda/a disgusting drink, it’s very fun just try not to throw up). This list covers common tropes categorized by ship, or trope.  When a listed trope shows up in a fic you're reading, take a sip. I have been in the fandom for two years, and I just want to point out some of the things that I read a lot of. Post your experience in the coments! Have fun!





	The Sherlock AO3 Fandom Drinking Game

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: I do not want to kill anybody, so be careful if you are drinking alcohol. Please do not be afraid to stop or change to a nonalcoholic beverage. I would suggest sticking to one category for the fiction you choose. 
> 
> Honestly, I do not want your family members or friends to find your drunk-sleeping body next to your device open to what is likely smut judging by how fiction if often written in our fandom. That would not be a fun thing to explain. 
> 
> This is just a small game to play when reading some fanfiction from the Sherlock fandom. I have been in the fandom for two years, and I have found a few common trends, so hopefully this will help you make fun of some of our tropes. I have it categorized by some of what I read today.  
> I usually read Johnlock fics so some of the categories are lacking. Leave any suggestions in the comments, I honestly just want to help people have fun.

 

**First off, ship tropes. Often, when specific characters are shipped, we see the same tropes happen over and over again.**

 

**In a Sherlock/John fic, take a sip if...**

 

  * If it is a first-time fic, Sherlock will likely be a virgin. He will also take it 'like a man' for his first time.
  * The entire show will be written out to show how John definitely had a crush on Sherlock.
  * Jealous John (double if it’s Irene Adler or Victor Trevor).
  * Reichenbach will be rewritten to make you ball your eyes out from the point of view of Sherlock trying to save John. Double if John jumps instead.
  * Sharing a bed.
  * Take a shot if you just read a fic that reminded you of Alone on the Water, don’t put yourself through more pain over that fic.
  * John uses Mary to get over Sherlock.
  * John is suicidal after Sherlock’s death.
  * “Sherlock is just a girl's name” is actually a confession.
  * Mary is being a bitch for no reason.
  * Mary doesn't exist.
  * Sherlock has a military kink.
  * Sherlock has a kink for John’s rugby days.
  * Mycroft gives John the big brother talk.
  * John’s military/medical school days bring out his sexuality.
  * John is kidnaped, Sherlock saves him and confesses.
  * Sally/ Philip/Mary are homophobic for no reason.
  * Suicidal John(to the point where a 1,000-word fic feels like you just read a novel).
  * Sherlock and John are on a case that resembles exactly what is going on in their relationship(These are especially painful to read).
  * Mycroft is sick of seeing his brother pine for his army doctor, so he sets up a situation where John and Sherlock confess.
  * Sherlock is alpha male/dom in bed (I was going to put this as John, but almost every fic has John as a top).
  * Midlife crisis.
  * Molly wasn’t the one Sherlock was saying I love you to in The Final Problem.
  * Sherlock was stressed after a case and caused John to leave.
  * Purple shirt of sex/ red pants.
  * John is leaving the shower, and Sherlock can see him through his clear bathroom door (seriously, why did the writers write this. You can clearly see through that door).
  * John is very well hung.  
Somniphobia (a fear of sleep)/ wet dream.



 

**In a Sherlock/ Molly Hooper fic, take a sip if....**

 

  * Sherlock takes it to far, and Molly has enough.
  * Sherlock proposes and fumbles adorably.
  * Molly confesses to finding that Sherlock also loves her but he put her advances off to protect her.
  * Molly is kinky in the bedroom.
  * Jealous Sherlock over Molly’s relationships with the men in her life.
  * Molly was the only person who Sherlock didn’t want to be hurt in Reichenbach after faking his death. That’s why he had her know the entire time.
  * John helps Sherlock with Molly problems.
  * If Sherlock becomes a dad in the fic, he will always have adorable dad freak out moments.
  * Sherlock was telling the truth about The Final Problem (I love you).
  * Sherlock and Molly’s kid is bestfriends with Rosie.
  * Sad John.



 

**In a Mycroft/Greg fic, take a sip if...**

  * They meet through Sherlock, but never noticed each other thanks to Sherlock’s schemes(This could be either drugs of a case).
  * They finally talk after Mycroft needs to clear up Sherlock’s name after a case, to find it is already taken care of.
  * Sherlock gives Greg the big brother speech(this is usually my favorite part of the fic).
  * Greg asks Mycroft out on a date after they talked to each other for the first time and Mycroft is flustered, but goes on with it.
  * Greg is bisexual and Mycroft is gay.
  * Greg’s wife broke up with him/ still cheats on him because she feels bisexuality is him not being faithful.
  * Greg’s wife is a bitch.
  * Greg and John go out for drinks, and they talk about Greg’s new relationship.
  * The relationship is very rushed and they seem like a married couple after two dates.
  * Mycroft does more work to hide his feelings for Greg.
  * Mycroft's secretary (her name changes for some fics) finally persuades him to stop working and do something.
  * Greg almost dies thanks to Sherlock’s antics, causing an amazing moment of Mycroft trying to not kill his brother.



 

 

**In a Sherlock/Reader fic take a sip if….**

 

 

  * The reader is as smart as Sherlock.
  * Sherlock accepts the reader for being depressed/suicidal/lonely.
  * Sherlock meets the Reader on a fic.
  * Sherlock always describes the reader's eye color.
  * The Reader brings out the humanity in Sherlock.
  * The Reader plays an instrument to accompany Sherlock.
  * Jim kidnaps Reader.
  * The reader is Mycroft's worker and needs to keep track of his little brother.



 

  
**In a Sherlock/Jim fic take a sip if....**

 

  * Their relationship is abusive.
  * Sherlock is in bondage.
  * Jim uses Sherlock’s fascination for a mystery to lure him in
  * Dark Sherlock(If you want to get waited, do this with Jim also).
  * Sherlock bottoms.
  * Sherlock is actually a highly functioning sociopath.
  * Jim is a drug dealer for Sherlock.
  * Sex trafficking.
  * Sherlock jealous of Sebastian.
  * John leaves Sherlock because he feels like Sherlock is slipping away due to his toxic relationship with Jim.
  * Reichenbach brought Sherlock and Jim closer than ever.
  * The pool scene has more sexual tension than the actual show.



 

 

**Sebastian/Jim fic, take a sip if...**

 

  * Sebastian is heartbroken after Reichenbach.
  * Sebastian constantly tries to help Jim get out of trouble only to find that Jim does it for Sherlock’s attention.
  * It's definitely an abusive relationship.
  * Sebastian tries to kill John, and eventually Sherlock after Reichenbach. 
  * Jim has a bad day and Sebastian is there to help.
  * Bondage kink.
  * Alpha/Omega, Jim is the Alpha and Sebastian is the Omega.
  * They actually have a stable relationship, and they use crime to be closer as a couple.(I've only read this once or twice, and it makes me sad to see it this rare).



 

 

**Sherlock/ Irene, take a sip if...**

 

  * It’s only a relationship filled by sex.
  * Bondage.
  * Sherlock keeps his relationship entirely secrete to protect Irene.
  * Irene has lunch with Sherlock every week.
  * Irene has a relationship with Kate but has fun with Sherlock on the side.



 

 

**Molly/Greg**

 

  * Sherlock brought them together.
  * Molly accepts Greg for his busy work life.
  * Greg confesses after the Christmas party in the Blind Banker.
Greg asks Molly out for coffee. Greg is hesitant to be with Molly because of his age. 
  * Molly and Greg have John and Sherlock babysit.



 

 

 

**Next, we have our Alternate Universes, or AU's. This can be taken with the ships, or not.**  

 

**Magic AU**

 

  * Take a drink if it is a Harry Potter crossover
Take a drink when Harry is mentioned. 
  * Drink if every character is in their stereotypical house(Ravenclaw Sherlock, Slytherin Mycroft/Jim, Hufflepuff Molly, Gryffindor John/Greg)
One character hides their magic at all cost because they can't control it's power. 
  * One partner is hiding their magic from the other
  * John has a protecting and healing magic
  * Mycroft can tell/predict the future
  * Any sort of love potion.



 

**Parent!lock AU**

 

  * Rosie has a bad day at school.
  * Rosie’s girlfriend/boyfriend breaks up with her.
  * Rosie says her first words/takes her first step.
  * Rosie is going to college.
  * Rosie deducts.
  * Rosie’s first crime scene. 
  * Rosie causes John and Sherlock to become a couple.
  * Rosie asks if Sherlock and John love each other.
  * Rosie faces homophobia from her classmates.
  * Uncle Mycroft is scary as hell and will do anything to protect his niece.



  
**College/Teenagers AU (there usually the same thing)**

  * Sherlock is a nerd.
  * John is a jock.
  * Molly is a nerd.
  * Greg is a jock,
  * John needs to pass his chemistry/hard class, luckily he has a study partner.
  * Homophobia/sexual identity crisis.
  * Best friends for life.
  * Crushes.
  * John is poor and trying to save money for medical school.
  * Their relationship just ‘can’t’ last long distance (take another sip if it actually doesn’t work out, I've never read one).



**Soul mates AU**

  * John faces homophobia for his soulmate.
  * John can’t make his relationships last after his partners find out about his soulmate.
  * Sherlock hates the fact that he has a soulmate and took drugs/ tried to hide his soulmark/any device for soul mates for most of his life. Mycroft thinks he is weak. 
Mycroft has no soul mark. 


 

**Teacher AU**

  * Sherlock is a chemistry teacher.
  * Hot teacher.
  * Student Sherlock has a crush on teacher John/Irene/Jim.
  * John is a teacher after coming back from the war.
  * Sherlock is known for his hard class, this is until a certain teacher (insert ship here) changes him. 



 


End file.
